Kixa's story
by Paigehh
Summary: Young Kixa has been drawn into the world of Organization 13. She has no idea what to expect, but soon begins to feel love for those she gets close to. Will the secret they keep destroy that love?  Mentioned Zemyx.


~*~*~*~*~*~* Author's Notes! *~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey guys! So, this is an edited version of _Kixa__'__s__Story, __Chapter __One._I realised my first attempt was kinda crummy, so I decided to edit it. Woop! So, I hope you like it! Remember to comment! :3

* * *

><p><span>Kixa's Story, Chapter One.<span>

The girl stood alone by a big, white house, her turquoise eyes checking out her surroundings. She was standing outside a big metal gate that seemed to be several feet wide and more than ten feet tall.

In front of the house was a garden. Some of the patches of grass had flowers growing in it; roses, violets, lilies - the girl welcomed each scent. They helped her to relax.

Her brown, feathered hair wafted behind her gently, and the same breeze made the trees and plants dance silently.

_Where __am __I? _she thought suddenly as she looked around. _I __remember __darkness __- __then __a __voice __- __and __now __I'm __here?_

She stood for a few moments as her thoughts tried to arrange themselves. Just as she thought that she remembered something, it slipped from her grasp and shimmered, just out of reach.

Her legs ached to move, but she didn't dare. Something about the way that time seemed to stand still told her not to run from the clearing. The girl sat down on the floor, tapping her finger on the ground beneath her whilst bees buzzed around her.

When she heard footsteps pad lightly behind her, she jumped up and spun around. It was a man. He seemed to be in his early twenties. His hair was blue and about shoulder-length, and his eyes were an amber colour. He seemed to be about a foot or so taller than the girl, and was wearing a long black coat with the hood down. In the centre of his face, there was a scar in the shape of the letter X. The thing that captured the brunette's attention though was his ears. The tips of them poked out of his hair, in an elfin-like imitation.

She didn't have time to dwell on his ears, though. As she had turned around, the word 'Aki' appeared before her. With a wave of his hand, the man had rearranged the letters, and an X was placed among them.

"Kixa," The man said, looking down at her, "our new Organization member." Kixa looked at the man silently, searching his face for an answer to her unasked question. The man shook his head, his hair wafting out ever so slightly. "You'll find out about us later. For now, though, you only need to know that my name is Saix." Saix waved his hand, and out of nowhere a portal appeared next to the younger girl. _It __looks __like __the __darkness, _thought Kixa, looking at it through frightened eyes. _I __don't __want __to __be __alone __again!_

Saix looked at her, as if he had read her mind. "Through here's you're new home." The combination of a smile and the tone of Saix's voice sent shivers racing down Kixa's back.

Seeing no other solution, Kixa stepped through, becoming engulfed in the dark. Just as Saix was about to step through, a red-headed man appeared from a similar portal. Saix growled. "Axel."

The man named Axel walked over. He was tall – even taller than Saix – and he had a feminine figure. Underneath each of his emerald eyes he had a tattoo in the shape of a teardrop. On his hour-glass frame, he was wearing a coat much like Saix's.

"Saix," He said, looking at the older man with a cat-like grin spread on his face. "You won't be able to keep who she is under wraps for long, y'know." Saix froze, his emotion-less eyes widening.

"How d'you-"

"The boss really needs to keep this information more low-key, don't ya think?" Axel tilted his head to the left, his eyes glittering happily as they examined a gloved finger. "Otherwise, someone may just… slip up. Let the information go by accident."

Before he knew it, Axel was being forced against the gate by Saix, their faces only inches apart. "Nobody's going to slip up, okay?" Saix's voiced dripped with anger, and his eyes began to sharpen - almost like an eagle. His hands were gripping Axel's coat aggressively, but the red-head showed no fear.

"Y'know, Saix, the girl has a right to know ab-" he was cut off by Saix pushing him harder into the gate, causing a cry to escape from Axel's lips.

"Axel, if anyone finds out about this, I won't hesitate to kill you myself." Axel nodded in pain. Hatred coursed through his body, and he had to hold himself back from lashing out at the man. Saix smiled evilly as if he knew what the other male was thinking.

"Good. Now, Kixa is going to be wondering where I am. Excuse me." Saix stepped back and left in the reopened portal, leaving Axel to rub his stomache where Saix had been pushing.

His emerald eyes looked into the house's windows, and Axel swore someone had been watching. He sighed, and held his hand to his neck. "Man," he muttered in frustration. "Namine's gonna be hard to keep quiet."


End file.
